


i just like to get off on the pain

by Broashcol94



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broashcol94/pseuds/Broashcol94
Summary: Clarke had already came to the conclusion that she had a pain kink. She would bit her lip so hard while she got her self off that it would bleed. Pull her hair, leave scratch marks on herself and pulll on her nipples so hard it would hurt to touch them for several days after. Clarke was a virgin though so that meant this was only happening in her me time with absolutely no after care.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	i just like to get off on the pain

Clarke had already came to the conclusion that she had a pain kink. She would bit her lip so hard while she got her self off that it would bleed. Pull her hair, leave scratch marks on herself and pulll on her nipples so hard it would hurt to touch them for several days after. Clarke was a virgin though so that meant this was only happening in her me time with absolutely no after care.

She is out with friends at a bar one night when she meets Bellamy who immedietly hits on her but he isnt a major dick about it like most guys. The flirting gets to the extreme and Bellamy thinks it would be cute to pinch her back after she does so to him. He doesnt miss the way it makes her gasp in a low moan. Clarke sleeps with him that night he didnt even care that she was a virgin. He knew her body like the back of his hand so it seemed.

Bellamy would bring her to orgasm over and over in a way she never could alone. He found ways she had never tried on her own to bring her pain and plessure all in one. He would leave bruises all over her from bites or hard squeezes. That meant she had something to remind her of him later. But it wasnt just the wild chill that filled her body everytime she slept with bellamy that made her want him. It was the fact that after everything he would kiss every mark and cuddle with her until she was dreaming peacefully. This was the way a pain kink was made to be fufilled and Clarke had no idea what she was doing before she met him.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your kinks through anon on my tumblr and I'll make you a drabble @broashwhat


End file.
